


Too Much

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Sokka's heard his whole life that he's too much- he talks too much, thinks too much, is too loud, gets too excited...Ty Lee's heard her whole life that she's too much- too bubbly, too happy, too outgoing, too nice..What happens when they get to know each other better?
Relationships: Sokka & Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating for this will eventually bump up to E, but it's gonna be a slow slow burn until we get there.

-Sokka-

Suki and I were flipping through Netflix trying to decide what to watch. We saw one of those documentaries about people having like 17 kids as we looked for something we hadn’t watched at least 5 times. I turned to Suki, “So how many kids do you wanna have?”

Her wide eyes turned to me and she looked surprised. I mean, we had been dating for four years, seemed like a fair question to me. 

She sat up, her eyes looking down and let out a deep breath, “Sokka, I think we should end this. It’s just too much for me. You have our whole lives planned out and I’m not ready.”

-Ty Lee-

I spent my Saturday mornings watching Say Yes to the Dress on TLC. Chan was scrolling away on his phone. I nudged him, “I definitely want a Hailey Paige wedding dress for our ceremony and then I think I want a Lazaro gown for the reception, but I also kind of think I would be a Pnina Tornai bride, but I also heard Disney came out with a line of wedding gowns…”

Chan stood up abruptly, “Ty Lee, enough. Shut up for five seconds! I haven’t even proposed! You’re always babbling about something! It’s too much for me.” 

I stood up too, “If I’m too much for you then leave, throw away the two years we’ve been dating!” 

I sat back down on the couch and folded my arms. I held it together as he packed most of his things and left. 

I watched the girls on TV through the tears that were threatening to spill. I wasn’t going to cry over Chan. Half of those dumb girls on TV would end up divorced anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Sokka-

I sat on Zuko’s front steps. I had just finished helping him and Mai move into their new home with baby Izumi. The two new parents were sitting on the porch swing. Zuko stood up to put the baby to bed. 

It was weird. Zuko had always been my best friend, but he was also super close with Suki. I didn’t feel right talking about our break up with him. I knew he would keep what I said in confidence, but I didn’t want to put him in the middle of us. Suki had wanted to stay friends, but I wasn’t quite there yet. 

Mai sat down next to me on the stoop. I hadn’t particularly liked Mai in the beginning. I thought she was pretty bitchy and I still 100% thought that, but I got better at reading her. I was getting better at picking up when she was actually making a joke and when she was for real being a bitch. 

She nudged her shoulder into mine. I put my chin in my hands, “What if I never get over Suki? I thought she was the love of my life, you know? She was my whole world.” Mai rolled her eyes, “Suki’s not dead, Sokka. You might get back together.” 

I drummed my fingers on my face, “What if I don’t want that? I mean, she said I was “too much.” What does that even mean?”

Mai kept her casual tone, “Well, maybe this is for the best then.” I pouted, “Sure as shit doesn’t feel like it.” 

-Ty Lee-

Mai and I sat looking over our brunch menus. I hadn’t reached out to Mai in awhile. I didn’t want to bother her with my break up stuff. She was busy with her new house and her new baby and her new life, but she had texted me last week and said she needed some Bloody Marys so here we were. 

“So how’s the house?” Mai responded, “It’s fine. Not a big deal.” I continued on, “How’s Izumi?” Mai’s eyes briefly widened and lit up, she started telling me all about Izumi’s latest doctor’s appointment. 

We put in our orders and she swirled her celery in her drink, “So Chan?” I let out a huff, “We broke up. He said I was ‘too much.’ Can you believe that?” I thought I saw Mai’s eyes light up for a split second, but she responded in a sarcastic tone, “You? Ty Lee Ping? One of the most hyper, chatty extroverts I’ve ever met in my life? How could he say that? Too much? Pfft…” 

I smiled, but rolled my eyes at her, “I know Mai, like I kind of get it, but also what a poop head! I’ve had the same personality the whole time he’s known me and now it’s ‘too much?” Mai took a bite of her toast, “I was just shitting with you. That was a dick thing for him to say.” 

She leaned back in her chair, “So you started dating anyone yet?” I rolled my eyes, “I know you think I talk to 10 million guys at once, but I don’t. I’m just not really in the mood yet to date.” Mai nodded in acknowledgement. Her gold eyes were still on me, “Hey, Sokka asked us to watch his dog next week, but I think it would be too much with the baby. His husky is super energetic. Would you be ok watching him?”

I paused, “I mean, if Sokka’s OK with it.” Mai waived me off, “His dog is such a pain in the ass, he’ll be happy with whoever watches it.”


	3. Chapter 3

-Sokka-

I swiped and opened a text from Mai. 

_ Bitchasaurus Rex: Yo, we can’t watch Foof next weekend. Ty Lee said she’d do it.  _

_ Me: Acca-scuse me?????? I can’t just leave Foo Foo Cuddly Pops w/ any1.  _

_ Bitchasaurus Rex: ….. _

_ Bitchasaurus Rex: You’re almost as dramatic as Zuko…  _

_ Bitchasaurus Rex: Animals love Ty Lee. It’s disgusting. Foof will be fine.  _

_ Bitchasaurus Rex: Attachment Ty Contact Info  _

I spun my phone on the table in front of me. I did kind of understand. It would be a lot for Mai and Zuko to watch Foof with Izumi, which is why I had asked Zuko instead of Mai. Zuko would never say no to anything I asked. Mai on the other hand, had absolutely no problem telling me to fuck off. 

I had talked to Ty Lee a handful of times in person. I guess she seemed nice enough. 

_ Me: Hey it’s Sokka. Mai gave me ur #. R u sure ur able to watch Foof? It’s k if you can’t. Nbd.  _

I saw the typing bubbles pop up almost as soon as I hit send. 

_ Ty Lee: Hiii Sokka! _

_ Ty Lee: Mai gave me a heads up _

_ Ty Lee: Of course!! _

_ Ty Lee: I’d be happy to watch ur dog.  _

_ Ty Lee: His name is Foof?? _

_ Me: His full name is Sir Foo Foo Cuddly Pops the Fourth. Foof for short.  _

_ Ty Lee: Lolz <3 it.  _

_ Ty Lee: Soooo when do u need me? _

_ Me: Next Monday-Friday. I hv a work conference. If u can only watch him part of the week or something that’s fine.  _

_ Ty Lee: I can def watch him the week.  _

_ Ty Lee: I can come ovr Sunday so you can teach me the ways of the Foof? _

_ Me: Bahaha fo sho.  _


	4. Chapter 4

I shot Ty Lee my address and apartment number Sunday morning. She said she would stop by in an hour before she headed to the gym. I generally kept my place pretty clean so I took the time to get ready. 

I swept up Husky hair that was always floating around my house. It didn’t matter that I swept and vacuumed daily. Foof watched me from the couch as if he wasn’t the cause of my work. I hopped in the shower and then threw on a white v-neck with grey sweats. I pulled my hair into a wolf’s tail and exactly one hour after we had texted I heard a knock at my door. 

I had always thought Ty Lee was cute. Her and Suki had been in the same sorority in college. I had bumped into her a few times here and there. She was wearing her usual braid. She looked ready to workout with a water bottle in hand. She was definitely dressed for it with a black tank top and black and pink leopard print shorts. She bounced into my apartment in her pink and black Nikes.

She hugged me, “So good to see you Sokka!” I grinned, “Good to see you too! Thanks so much for being voluntold to watch Foof.” 

She waved her hand dismissively, “It’s no problem! I’m excited.” I pulled Foof’s care instructions off the fridge. I had created the four page document, because Zuko always overfeeding Foof and let him cause chaos. I looked at Ty Lee, “Alright, time for Foof 101.” I had made Zuko take this class every time he watched Foof, which was about 13 times now. Mai refused to participate. 

I was surprised Ty Lee listened intently. She asked good questions, like if Foof was good with other dogs, if he was allergic to anything (he was, bees). Usually, everyone else made fun of me for giving too detailed instructions, but I loved Foof. I wanted him well cared for. I was kind of impressed she made notes in her phone as we went through. 

When we were done about 30 minutes later I announced, “Alright, let me go get him.” I opened my bedroom door and Foof made a beeline for Ty Lee. His tail was wagging as he intently smelled her shoes, her legs, her hands. She held still and let him investigate. She let out a laugh when he stood on his hind legs and put his front legs on her shoulders. 

She put her arms around him, “Hi little boy. My name’s Ty Lee. We’re gonna be best friends this week.” He licked her nose and then went to go look for something to destroy in my apartment. 

I pulled out one of my spare keys and handed it to her, “I’m leaving around 7 tomorrow morning. Foof is pretty comfortable sleeping in my bed with me. I’ll wash the sheets tonight and you can sleep here if you want.” 

She nodded in agreement, “Perfect! We’re actually neighbors by the way. I’m in apartment 411 downstairs.” I responded, “No way! Short commute for you then.” She smiled, “Definitely. Alright, well have a good trip and we’ll update you during the week.” She hugged me good bye and then she was on her way. 


End file.
